I've got something to tell you, Sam Winchester
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: You never thought you and Sam would be in this situation, and yet, here you were…pregnant and about to tell Sam that he was going to become a father. The reader, Y/N, has to tell Sam that she is pregnant with their baby. A series of connected one-shots throughout the journey of the reader's pregnancy, including, Sam, Dean, and Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I own nothing. All recognizable characters belong to the creators of Supernatural.**

Christmas morning found you awake early. Even without looking at the alarm clock on your bedside table you knew that it was early, the silence of the bunker telling you that you were the only one awake.

Sam Winchester's breaths gently puffed against the skin of your neck as he spooned behind you, his arms wrapped securely around you, your fingers laced together as he slept and you pretended to still be asleep. Although you were laying still in the bed, your mind was far from quiet. You ran through scenarios of how today was going to pan out, and your heart pounded in your chest as you imagined how many different ways this might go badly, your mind spinning as different scenarios and situations darted through your head, each worse than the one before. You blinked and a tear rolled down your face, and you hastily wiped it away, just in case Sam woke up and saw it.

What was upsetting you the most, undoubtedly, was the fact you didn't know how today was going to go. You never thought you and Sam would be in this situation, and yet, here you were…pregnant and about to tell Sam that he was going to become a father.

You had chosen Christmas day to make the announcement for various reasons. Firstly, you hoped that the holiday would put Sam in a good mood, and secondly because Sam and Dean had only just got back from a hunt that had taken a few weeks. You hadn't gone with them on the hunt, although you usually would have, because you had still been nursing a sprained ankle from the hunt before that.

It was probably a good thing you had sprained your ankle, because within a few days of the boys leaving you'd started feeling the first symptoms of the pregnancy. First was the fatigue you had experienced, which had led you to think you were coming down with the flu, and then the nausea had started. For the first week or two you had been pretty much constantly nauseous, and you'd lost track of how many times you'd found yourself on your knees, hugging the toilet as you heaved into it.

The morning sickness, however, had seemed to settle down a little bit in the past week, with it only really bothering you in the mornings, which wasn't too bad. You knew that there were women that were far worse off than you, so you weren't complaining.

Another new symptom, was the aching of your breasts, and the newfound sensitivity of your nipples. Last night, as you and Sam had made out on the bed, Sam's hand had slipped beneath the loose shirt you wore to bed (which was actually one of his) and his thumb had grazed your nipple. Just the feeling had been enough to send desire surging through you.

That was another reason why Sam needed to know. He and Dean weren't stupid, they would be able to put the clues together and figure out that you were pregnant, and you wanted to be the one who told them, or Sam at least. You didn't mind if it was you or Sam that told Dean he was going to be an uncle…in fact, you wanted it to be Sam.

The last reason you had chosen Christmas day to reveal your pregnancy to Sam was that there was a part of you, a naïve, slightly immature childish part of you, that thought the idea of letting Sam know he was going to be a father of Christmas day would be cute

Now that the time to tell Sam was drawing closer, your nerves were beginning to get the better of you. Even as you thought about putting the announcement off your felt Sam stir behind you, his arms around you tightening slightly as he mumbled something, his nose brushing the back of your head.

Your heart hammered in your chest, and you hoped that Sam didn't notice how tense your body was in his arms, although you didn't like your chances. Sam was an early riser, and you'd been lucky that he slept as long as he had. He was bound to wake up quickly.

Sure enough, only a few minutes passed before you felt Sam's lips against your neck.

"Merry Christmas Y/N," he greeted softly, before he shifted his head so he could kiss your shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," You replied, forcing a smile on your face as you rolled onto your back. Sam smiled down at you, and he combed his fingers through you hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked. You nodded, knowing that it had been foolish to even hope that he wouldn't notice you tense you were.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked and you exhaled, moving so you were sitting up a little bit more.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit…nervous about your present."

"I'm sure whatever you got is fine. Besides, I'm just glad that you're here with me."

Your heart skipped a beat, and your smile became genuine as Sam leaned down and you kissed, your hand resting on Sam's cheek as you cupped his face, deepening the kiss. Sam moaned into the kiss, only pulling away when he needed to breathe.

"I love you," You told him, your voice slightly breathy as you regained your breath.

"I love you too," Sam replied, leaning in to kiss you again, only this time you were the one to pull away, knowing that now was the time to tell Sam, before your resolve completely gave up.

"I have something for you here, reaching for the bedside table, pulling the top drawer open with one hand and fumbling inside for the wrapped box inside. Sam tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I thought we were doing the present thing with Dean out in the living room, where the tree is?' he asked as you finally located the box, and closed the drawer again, before you shyly passed it to him.

"This is just something a little extra…just for the two of us," you explained, unable to stop the smile on your face as Sam's cheeks coloured, obviously thinking that you had picked up something to spice up your life in the bedroom.

"Can I open it now?" Sam asked.

You rolled your eyes at him, "No, I gave it to you just to admire what a nice job I did of wrapping it," you replied sarcastically, "Of course I want you to open it."

Sam smirked at you, and you realized that he'd been the one teasing you all along. You rolled your eyes and smacked him in the arm, which, thanks to his abundance of muscle, hurt your hand more than his arm.

Still, despite the lightheartedness of your banter, you found yourself biting your lip nervously as you watched Sam unwrap the present, revealing a plain black box. It had once contained one of your bracelets that your grandmother had gotten you when you finished high school, but you had wanted to use a box, and the pregnancy test had fitted in the box perfectly. After today you would put the bracelet back in its original place.

"Jewellery?" Sam guessed, his eyebrow raised in confusion. You shook your head.

"Just open it," you replied, although your voice cracked anxiously, and was so soft that Sam would barely have been able to hear it.

You kept your eyes fixed on Sam's face as he opened the box, watching as the confusion gave way as he realised what he was looking at…a positive pregnancy test, on a nest of pink and blue tissue paper.

His eyes wide with amazement, Sam looked up at you, his hand shaking as he picked up the test, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Are you…are we…?" Sam stammered

"Going to be parents…yeah…we are," you supplied helpfully.

Sam's expression cracked with the size of the smile that spread across his face, the biggest smile you had ever seen him have, and he wrapped his arms around you in a hug, his eyes shining with happiness, unshed tears building in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh my God, Y/N" Sam choked out, "This…this is amazing. We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad!"

Your own tears rolling down your face, you clung onto Sam, "you're happy? You're not angry about this?" you asked. Sam stiffened in your arms and pulled away. You dropped your gaze, not knowing if you could deal with looking at the expression on his face, the anger and frustration…the hatred…the sadness.

"Hey," Sam offered sadly, and his lifted your chin with his finger, guiding your head upwards so you were looking at him. You saw the concerned expression on his face as he wiped away your tears with the pad of his thumb, before he rested his thumbs on you cheekbones, his eyes locked onto yours.

"This is one of the best moments of my life," he told you, "being a dad…it was something that I've always wanted, but thought I would never get the opportunity to do. You've given me that opportunity. I love you…I love you so much, Y/N. I love our baby too, and I promise I will always love you both, no matter what happens. Everything is going to be OK, Y/N."

"I was so scared that you would be disappointed," you confessed, looking down at your lap, your fingers gently brushing your still flat stomach, "That you wouldn't want this…that you would want me to get an abortion or for me to leave if I didn't."

"Hey…hey, that would never have happened. Besides, do you think Dean would ever have let me kick you out, especially if he knew you were carrying his niece or nephew?" Sam smiled reassuringly, "It's going to be hard enough to get Dean to give the baby back to us when he's getting cuddles with it."

"What about hunting? You always said that your childhood sucked."

"It won't be like that," Sam shook his head, "we have the bunker, we have each other, and we have Dean and Cas. We're safe here, and our baby will also be safe here, and I will never let anything happen to him or her, ok? I know our lives are scary, and dangerous, but that doesn't mean we should let the fear of what might happen control everything."

You couldn't hold back your sobs, and Sam pulled you back into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down your back soothingly.

"Have…Have I said the wrong thing…did…did you want this to happen? I…I've only been thinking about myself, I didn't think about how you might feel about it. You're the one who is actually pregnant."

You shook your head against Sam's chest, looking up at him so he could see the smile on your face, despite the tears running freely down your cheeks.

"I want this," you confirmed, "You said the right thing…the perfect thing. Everything is perfect. You, me, our baby…this is better than I dreamed it ever would be."

Sam lowered his face to yours, gently kissing you, first on your forehead, then on the tip of your nose, making you laugh, and then finally, sensually, on them mouth.

"I love you," he told you, his voice husky with emotion.

"I love you too," You replied, a wide smile on your face as you nestled against Sam's chest, savoring the heat that his body emitted. You lost track of how long you both stayed like that, Sam sitting on the bed, with you curled in his lap, his long arms wrapped around you protectively.

Eventually, however, Sam shifted, gently easing you back so you were sitting on the bed, reclined against the pillows. Kissing your forehead, before he gently worked his way down your face, kissing your skin as he went, until he got to your lips. He lingered there, and you smiled against his lips, until he worked his way along your jawbone, mouthing your earlobe and licking our ear, which made you giggle.

Sam worked his way down you neck, then along your shoulder, kissing as much of your heated skin as the t-shirt you wore allowed. You half expected him to pull your t-shirt off you, and the growing desire in your body was silently begging him to. Instead, Sam shifted down, smiling up at your face as he gently lifted the bottom of your t-shirt (which was actually one of Sam's that you had stolen at one point to sleep in), wriggling it up out of the way so that your still flat stomach was exposed.

"Hello, baby," Sam greeted your stomach softly, his face close to you skin as he spoke, before he pressed his lips against the skin, kissing it tenderly. You watched, your heart in your mouth, as Sam rubbed his thumb over your abdomen, a smile on his face. You could help but giggle at how genuine Sam's happiness was, how he wasn't afraid to do things that seemed sappy or dorky. It was one of the things you loved the most about him.

"I…I guess I'm your Daddy. I'm very happy that you're on your way, baby. I can't wait till your mommy and I get to meet you. It's a scary world out here, baby, and our family is right in the middle of things sometimes. I love you so much though, and your mommy does to, and I want you to know that we'll always love you and protect you, and your other family will too. Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas and Mommy and Daddy's other friends. You're going to have Angels watching over you…literally, and I promise that even if everything seems like it's going badly, it gets better. You've just got to keep going…always keep fighting."

Sam kissed your stomach again, and a tear rolled down your cheek. You reached down and hooked your finger under Sam's chin, directing his gaze back up towards you.

"Come here," you ordered gently. Sam smiled and complied, crawling back up the bed so you could pull him easily into a kiss.

"Can I ask a question? Sam asked once you broke apart.

'You just did," you replied automatically.

Sam snorted, 'I'm supposed to be the one making the dad jokes," he teased.

You laughed, "Go on, what's your question," you prompted him

"Can I be the one to tell Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam kept his arm wrapped around your shoulder as you walked into the kitchen of the diner, a little later than both of you had initially planned. At first you and Sam had rather enjoyed celebrating Sam's learning about your pregnancy by recreating how you'd gotten pregnant in the first place, and then, as you had been getting dressed, your morning sickness had flared up, and You'd spent the next half an hour in the bathroom, worshipping the porcelain throne, while Sam rubbed your back and held you hair out of the way.

Dean was already up, a tea towel thrown over his shoulder as he flipped pancakes. The smirk he gave you and Sam made it obvious that Dean knew fully what it was that you and Sam had been up to (at least the first part)

"Good morning, Merry Christmas," Dean greeted cheerfully as you blushed. Sam rolled his eyes and moved away from your side, getting the bottle of apple juice from the fridge and pouring both you and himself a glass.

"Merry Christmas Dean," you replied calmly, "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah, I did, actually," Dean admitted, "had this really nice dream about this set of twins who were bartenders in this bar we went to in Illinois, remember Sammy?"

Sam nodded, pulling a face as he handed you your drink, "Vividly, Dean," he replied dryly, "You described them pretty much constantly for the next two weeks."

Dean smiled, "Oh, yeah," he admitted, although he didn't sound guilty in the slightest. You rolled your eyes at the brothers, taking your glass of apple juice and sipping at it, relieved to find that your stomach had settled back down again. The pancakes that Dean was cooking smelt absolutely wonderful, and you couldn't wait until they were all done.

"So, what do you lovebirds have planned for today?" Dean asked as he finished off the last of the pancakes and turned off the stove. You helpfully picked up the cutlery, while Sam was managing the plated and the maple syrup, as you all headed to the table.

"No real plans," you shrugged, helping yourself to some of the pancakes, your stomach rumbling hungrily, "when do you think Cas will get here?"

"Who knows" Dean shrugged, "Won't be too long though. Is it ok if we hold off on doing the present thing until he gets here?"

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes from his position beside you, "Of course," he replied, "Cas is a member of the family, we wouldn't do it without him."

You nodded in agreement, although you privately hoped that Cas had the sense to not say anything about your pregnancy to Dean if he could tell you were pregnant. You would have thought that, if Cas had already said something to Dean, the elder Winchester brother would have taken you aside and asked you if you knew you were pregnant.

As it was, however, he hadn't said anything, and his behaviour towards you hadn't changed. Just the other day he'd asked you to join him for some sparring practice, which you'd barely been able to wrangle out of, which you knew he wouldn't have done if he knew, or even suspected, that you were pregnant.

You took a moment to look around the room. You had had a lot of fun decorating the bunker for Christmas, making a nice surprise for the boys to come back to from their last hunt. You smiled as you thought about how wonderful it was going to be next Christmas, with your baby. Hidden by the table, you discretely placed your hand over your stomach, imagining sharing the festive season with Sam, Dean, Cas, and your baby.

Neither of the boys noticed your smile, instead discussing Christmases of their past. Normally you listened with rapt attention to stories of Sam and Dean's past, but today your mind kept lingering from hearing about their past, to wondering what the future was going to be like.

Once all of the pancakes were gone, with you eating more than you would normally, although not nearly as much as Sam or Dean, Sam did the dishes. You went to get up to help him, but he smiled and gently pushed you down in the chair, saying that you didn't need to clean up because you were the one who decorated the bunker. You didn't reply, but you inwardly wondered if it was the beginning of Sam becoming overprotective of you.

If it was it was sure to be a long pregnancy, especially when Dean was told, as he was bound to be just as protective. Even at the best of times both of the Winchester brothers were protective of you, but now you knew it was going to be worse. As sweet as their intentions were you knew that it wouldn't take long before the boys would be unintentionally driving you insane.

With Sam busy, and Dean heading off to have a shower, you got up and headed to the library, where you had left your laptop the previous night. You busied yourself by emailing all of your cousins, sending them Christmas greetings and enquiring how their families were. You mentioned nothing of your pregnancy…you wanted to hold off making that sort of announcement for at least a few more weeks, and it wasn't as though you were particularly close to any of your family these days.

Once you'd finished your emails you wandered out of the library, easily finding Sam, who wrapped his arms around you in greeting.

"You ok?" he asked. You nodded, pulling him down into a kiss.

He smiled against your lips, "What was that for?' he asked.

"Just because I love you," you replied with a smile of your own. Sam huffed a soft laugh, his arms tightening around you as he kissed you, his fingers combing gently through you hair.

"Guys, enough playing tonsil hockey, Cas is here!" Dean's voice cut through your thoughts, and you and Sam reluctantly pulled apart, looking towards where Dean was standing, rolling his eyes at you and Sam.

"You two a worse than a pair of teenagers, honestly." Dean shook his head, although he was smiling as he walked away from you and Sam. You put your hand over your mouth to stifle your giggles, with only moderate success.

You felt Sam slide his hand into your own, and you looked up at him, his eyes glinting with excitement.

"Are you ready?" He asked. You nodded, walking along beside him as he followed Dean towards the War room, where you, Sam and Dean had put up the Christmas tree. The air in the room was tinges with the scent of pine, and you looked at the beautifully tree with a sense of pride.

Castiel was standing with Dean, the pair engaged in conversation, although you couldn't hear what it was that they were saying.

"What is it?" Sam asked as you and he approached, and the conversation broke off.

"Dean and I were just discussing the plans for dinner," Cas replied, "Dean tells me it shall be quite enjoyable."

"Christmas dinner is always pretty good," You nodded in agreement, glad that you had already done as much preparation as you could in the days leading up to Christmas, although Dean was actually in charge of most of the food. He was a better cook than you were after all, although you were preparing a couple of dishes that you remembered making with your mother at Christmas time.

"So…we going to do the present thing?" Dean asked, and you smiled at the enthusiasm in Dean's voice. It was like Dean was a child.

You and Sam nodded, and you and Dean began handing out gifts. Once everything had been handed out, and just before Dean began ripping into one of the presents, Sam cleared his throat, taking your hand in his own once again. You stood close to him, watching as Cas and Dean both looked at Sam in curiosity.

"Um, we have a bit of an announcement to make," Sam began. You noticed the way Dean's eyes flickered to your left hand, as if he was checking for a ring, and you inwardly smiled when Dean's brow furrowed in confusion when you shifted your hand a little, making it obvious that you weren't wearing any rings.

"I…I only found out this morning, but, we're…we're going to be parents," Sam told his brother and his closest friend outside of you and Dean. Dean blinked, and you watched his face as his expression went from confused, to shocked, and then happy.

"Oh my God," Dean exclaimed, rising to his feet and crossing over to you and Sam, pulling both of you into a tight hug, ruffling Sam's hair and pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

"This is so awesome. You guys are going to be the best parents ever. I can't believe this…I'm going to be an uncle!

"Congratulations, both of you," Castiel smiled, "this is indeed wonderful news."

"How long have you known?" Dean asked you, stepping back a bit.

You shrugged, "Only a couple of weeks. You guys were away on that hunt, so it wasn't that hard to keep it a secret. I'm not going to hunt until after the baby is born though, I know it's too risky."

All three of the males nodded in agreement, and Sam put his arm around your shoulder protectively. Although none of them said anything you knew that barring anything significant they wouldn't be going on any hunts that would take them a long time for awhile. You could already see how protective of you Sam was going to be, and despite not being your partner, or the father of your baby, Dean was still very protective of you, so he was going to be just as bad as Sam. Neither of them would want to leave you alone in the bunker for long periods of time while you were pregnant, even with Cas being able to pop in and out to check on you.

"Have you been ok so far?" Dean asked, his voice thick with concern.

You nodded, "Yeah…a little morning sickness but it's eased from what it was like at first. At the moment it doesn't really feel much different to how I would normally, I'm not even close to showing yet."

"It won't take long…not with Sam the Sasquatch as a dad," Dean smirked. You gulped, having pointedly avoided thinking about the size of your baby. Dean had a valid pint. Sam was very tall, and you were about a foot shorter than him. You hoped that the baby had inherited your size…at least at first. They could grow as tall as they liked…but you didn't think your body could handle a ten pound or more baby. Your back hurt at the mere thought.

"This is one of the best Christmases ever," Dean enthused cheerfully, heading back to his presents, an undeniable bounce in his step as he walked. Cas too went back to his gifts, looking at them in bemusement, although you could see the smile on his face. Sam gently pulled you onto a couch, holding you close as you snuggle happily against him, picking up one of the gifts that you had received from Sam.

You felt Sam's lips brush against your cheek and you turned towards him, taking in the look on his face, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Are you OK?" he asked. You smiled and nodded, putting your arms around him and leaning against him even more,

"Perfect, everything is perfect," you replied, before you kissed Sam, both of you deciding not to ignore the sprig of mistletoe suspended over your heads.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as he sat beside you in the clinic, his hand clasping yours gently.

You nodded, turning towards him and moving so you could rest your head against his arm, "Yeah, I'm fine," you answered his question. It wasn't, entirely, the whole truth, but it was close enough for Sam's benefit. You knew that Sam probably saw right through it anyway, but he didn't call you out on your lie, instead he just put his arm around your shoulders and held you close.

This was the first time you'd brought Sam with you to the clinic for a check-up. The first time you had gone had been when Dean and Sam had been hunting before Christmas, before either of them knew that you were pregnant. The next appointment had been a couple of weeks later, and although Sam had offered to accompany you, you had turned him down. This time, however, you had been the one to invite him along. You were going to have your first ultrasound scan today…your first chance to actually see the baby that you and Sam had created, and you wanted Sam to be there to share the moment with you.

As time drew on, your emotions began to get the better of you. You were excited about seeing your baby, but at the same time you were getting increasingly nervous about it. What if there was something wrong? What if your baby had died, or you had done something to hurt it. You hadn't touched alcohol or coffee since you had found out you were pregnant, and you had never smoked in your life. You hadn't hunted or trained since you found out you were pregnant, and yet you were terrified that something was wrong.

There was no real reason for you fear. You were twelve weeks along, and everything seemed to be going ok, but experience had taught you to always expect something bad to happen, and you were trying to prepare yourself.

It was obvious that Sam knew how nervous you were, from the way he was holding you, pressing gently kisses to the top of your head as he murmured reassurance into your ears.

"Y/N?" a receptionist called out, and you rose automatically to your feet, Sam getting up with you, holding your hand as you both walked towards the receptionist, who smiled at you cheerfully, and led you down a corridor to your doctor's office.

Your doctor was standing at the door, also greeting you and Sam with a smile and a wave.

"Y/N, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to," You managed, your heart pounding in your chest, "this is Sam, my boyfriend, and my baby's dad."

"Hi Sam, it's nice to meet you," your doctor greeted, shaking Sam's hand politely.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam replied.

"Come on in," your doctor beckoned, ushering you both into the office and closing the door. You sat down in one of the chairs, and Sam sat down beside you as your doctor brought up her notes from your previous visits on her computer.

"Are you guys ready to see your baby for the first time?" she asked as she worked. You and Sam both glanced at each other before nodding.

"Bit nervous about it to," you admitted, and Sam squeezed your hand gently.

Your doctor looked at you in concern, "has anything happened that you're concerned about?"

"No, the morning sickness is about the same as what it has been for the last month, and I'm not as tired as I have been. I feel fine, just scared."

"Well, we'll be able to see today if there's anything for you to be worried about, and we'll do another round of blood and urine tests to be sure, but everything came back clear last time."

You nodded in thanks, already feeling a little better about everything. You watched as your doctor set up everything she needed for the ultrasound, although most of it was already done, before she patted the examination bed.

"Alright, up you hop," She instructed. You rose automatically to your feet, Sam following behind you as you climbed onto the table, resting you head on a cushion as you lay on your back, Sam's hand never letting go of yours, except for the few moments it took for him to carry his chair closer to the bed so he could sit down and not tower over you. You took advantage of having two hands free to pull up you jumper and shirt, leaving your stomach exposed. You looked down at it, and Sam gently ran his fingers over the slight swell that had become apparent in the last few weeks. Still you were grateful that the clinic was well heated, as it was cold and lightly snowing outside.

"This is going to be cold," your doctor warned you as she squeezed a gel onto your exposed stomach, and you sucked in a breath in surprise at the feeling of the cold gel. Sam rubbed his thumb gently along the back of your hand.

"You're ok," he whispered gently, and you nodded, smiling at him, reaching out and cupping the back of his head so you could pull him into a kiss. Sam complied, his own smile becoming broader the closer you were to one another. Sam combed his fingers through your hair, his nose brushing yours as you giggled.

"I love you," you whispered to him.

"I love you too," Sam replied, pressing a kiss to your nose. It was only when you hear the soft huff of amusement from your doctor that you both remembered that you were not alone.

"Sorry," you apologised, your cheeks turning red as Sam moved back into his seat reluctantly, his own face flushing with colour. Your doctor shook her head.

"Don't be, seeing couples that are in love, that are excited about their baby, is the best part of my job. It restores my faith in humanity. Are you guys ready to see your baby?"

You nodded enthusiastically, and you felt Sam move his head closer to yours so he could watch the monitor with you, his hand still holding onto yours reassuringly. Your doctor switched everything on and then pressed the ultrasound wand to the gel on your stomach, all three of you watching the monitor intently as an image appeared. The doctor moved the wand around a bit, until a wide smile broke out on her face.

"There we are," she told you and Sam, and your mouth opened in amazement as you took in the sight of your baby on the screen, the sound of its heart beating coming clearly through the speakers of the monitor.

"Hello baby," you greet with a smile. You turned your head away, to see Sam's reaction, and your heart skipped a beat when it saw the tears running down Sam's face. You lifted your free hand, wiping the tears away, and Sam kissed your forehead.

"Excuse your Daddy, bubba, he's a bit of a sap," you told your baby, ignoring Sam's snort of amusement

"Have either of you seen an ultrasound before?" your doctor asked. You and Sam both shook your heads, and the doctor smiled, picking up her pen with her free hand.

"That big bit there is your bladder, not as interesting as this part here, which is you uterus," she explained, using the end of her pen to point out what she was talking to, "this, obviously is your baby, and, if I move around a bit and get a better angle…" the doctor moved the wand a bit, the image on the monitor changing in response. You felt your heart freeze in your chest

"There's baby number 2," your doctor finished, "Congratulations guys, you're having twins, From the way they're positioned I can see two placentas, and two separate sacks, so fairly safe bet that it's non identical twins."

"Oh my God," Sam choked out, "twins…two babies…this is amazing."

"Do you have a family history of twins, Y/N?" your doctor asked, and you nodded, your voice catching in your throat as you gazed at the display.

"My…my brothers were twins. I…I kind of wondered if I was carrying two…I thought I was getting too big too quickly to be having one, but then I thought about how big Sam is, and I wondered if I was just going to have a big baby, or if I got my dates wrong," you admitted, a smile on your face, tears shining in your eyes as you looked back at Sam. The look of happiness on his face filled your heart with joy as it sunk in that you were pregnant with twins. Your face split into a wide smile, and you leaned a little more towards Sam, kissing him. His spare hand cupped the side of your face, holding you there as you kissed, your combined tears mingling as you both celebrated.

"Neither of them are co-operating enough today to tell their gender, and it's a little too early to be able to tell anyway, but you told me in your last appointment you wanted it to be a surprise," You doctor read from her notes, "Is that still the case."

You and Sam both nodded, looking back at the scree, although Sam rested his head on his arm so that your cheeks were touching as you looked at the screen displaying your babies.

"They're perfect, just like you," Sam offered quietly, his voice filled with awe.

"Daddy's right," the doctor nodded in agreement, "everything looks great so far. They're a really good size for this stage of the pregnancy, considering there is two of them. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Oh thank God," you exhaled, your voice filled with relief, all of your fears fading away. Your doctor began making notes in your file, but you and Sam were both obliviou to her presence both of them watching your babies on the screen as they moved.

"How long until I start feeling them move?" You asked curiously. Your doctor paused, looking at the screen.

"About a month, maybe," she offered, "it will probably be more like a month and a half to two months though. Twins usually are a little earlier than single babies, but it's hard to put an exact date on it."

You nodded in understanding, looking forward to being able to feel your babies moving within you. What you were looking forward to even more, however, was being able to hold your babies in your arms. Sam seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"I can't wait until they're born, and we can hold them," he offered slowly.

You nodded in agreement, "Yeah…but they've got a lot of growing to do first. I personally don't want to be able to hold them for at least another twenty five weeks or so."

Sam snorted and nodded, "you hear that," he told your stomach, "not for at least another twenty five weeks."

You couldn't help it and dissolved into a fit of giggles, looking back up at the monitor, "At least Dean and Cas won't have to fight over who gets to cuddle them…they can have one each."

Sam didn't say anything in response to your joke, and you looked back at him with a frown, a wide smile was on his face, his eyes shining with amusement.

"What?" you asked.

"I just thought of the best way to tell Dean that he's going to be an uncle to two." Sam exclaimed.

You beamed in response, "do tell," you encouraged him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy Birthday Dean," you cheerfully exclaimed, perching on the armrest of the couch Dean was sitting on, putting one arm around his shoulders and bending so you could kiss the top of his head, before you affectionately ruffled his hair.

A couple of days had passed since you and Sam had found out you were expecting twins, and neither of you had said anything about it to Dean. Castiel knew, but only because Sam had told him not to tell Dean in case Cas realised you were carrying twins before Dean's birthday. It was a good move on Sam's behalf, as Castiel had confessed that he was already beginning to suspect that you were carrying twins.

The angel had been genuine in his congratulations to both you and to Sam, and you had noticed that he had begun to follow the example of Dean and Sam in making sure you weren't doing anything potentially dangerous. It was still in the stage where it was sweet, but you weren't sure how long it would last before you got over their overprotectiveness.

Now, though the moment had come to tell Dean. You held the small, wrapped present and birthday card in your hand as you watched Sam enter the room, sitting down beside Dean.

"Happy birthday Dean," he told Dean, passing over the present and card. Dean hesitated, before he opened the card up first. It was a fairly generic birthday card, which was from both you and Sam. Sam nodded his thanks, before he opened up his present…some vinyl records for his favourite bands that he could play on the bunker's record player. Dean beamed happily at the gift, and he nodded in thanks to both of you.

"Here's something else," you offered, pulling out the little present you had concealed in the front pocket of the hoody you were wearing, which you had borrowed from Sam. Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion, but accepted the gift and envelope without a word, understanding dawning on his face as he read the ' _to Uncle_ _Dean_ ' you had written on the front of the envelope. He smiled happily up at you, and you beamed back at him, amused by his obvious excitement at being referred to as 'Uncle Dean'.

Dean opened up the present first this time, and you smiled as he looked at the gift…one of those double hinged photo frames that opened up like a book. It was made from some sort of pale wood, and you had thought it was perfect.

"I thought you might want to put baby pictures in it," you offered hesitantly, and Dean nodded, his gaze skimming to your stomach, before lifting to your face.

"Yeah, I'll have them up in my room," he agreed, before he turned his attention to the envelope, sliding his thumb beneath the seal and then smiling it carefully along, tearing the top of the envelope. You shared a smile with Sam over the top of Dean's head as he pulled the card free. This card was a bit more child friendly in design, but again, still fairly basic. It was inside that was the exciting part.

Your heart in your throat, you held your breath as you watched Dean open up the card, and the ultrasound photo you had tucked inside fell out onto Dean's lap. Dean froze, looking at the photo.

"Is that?" he asked hesitantly, his hand shaking just slightly as he picked it up.

'You nodded, although Dean couldn't see it, his gaze fixed on the image he was holding.

"Yeah, that's an ultrasound photo from the other day. That's baby's head, those are legs, and those are arms…that's the other baby's head, body, legs and arms."

"Other baby…you're having twins?" Dean exclaimed in shock, his head whipping up to you. Sam lost it and cracked up laughing at his brother's reaction, while you just smiled and nodded.

"Oh my God, this is fantastic," Dean rose to his feet and pulled you into a hug, before he turned and tightly embraced Sam.

"How long have you guys known?" Dean asked, once he'd finally let Sam go, and gone back to looking back at the ultrasound photo.

"Just since the scan," you replied, "but I had my suspicions beforehand. It would explain why I've already go a little bump.

"You…you do?" Dean asked. You nodded. Sam saw your bump every night, but with the winter chill of the bunker Dean hadn't had a chance to see you without your warm outer layers that hid the tiny swelling of your abdomen.

"Give me your hand," you offered, smiling at Sam, who nodded encouragingly. Dean offered you his hand and you lifted your hoody out of the way, resting Dean's hand on your undershirt, over the little bump. Dean's eyes widened, and he got up from where he was sitting so he could kneel down in front of you, his eyes level with his hand and your bump.

"It's still pretty small," you admitted, although you stopped when you saw the tears shining in Dean's eyes. You glanced across at Sam, who looked just as moved, if not more so, than his brother.

"Dean," Sam began, getting to his feet and resting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey…hey babies," Dean whispered, so quietly that you could barely hear him, "I'm your Uncle Dean. I'll be the one who'll teach you how to be cool and do all sorts of fun stuff. You…You two are so damn lucky to have Y/N and Sammy as parents. They love you both so much, and so do I. I'm never going to stop loving you two, and I'm never going to stop protecting you from whatever crazy stuff is coming after us."

Sam's breathing hitched and this time he was the one to pull Dean into an embrace from behind, although Dean kept his hand pressed to your abdomen. You gently rested your hand over the top of his, squeezing ever so slightly. Dean blinked and looked up at you, and you smiled at him.

'Thank you," you choked out, touched, but not surprised, by Dean's declarations and promises. Dean Winchester was a man who protected his family above all else, and your twins would be no exception.

"I think they're gonna be lucky to have an uncle that's as awesome as you," Sam added. You nodded in agreement, looking up as you heard Cas entering the room. Dean looked up too, and he beamed excitedly.

"Hey Cas," he exclaimed cheerfully.

"We just told Dean about the twins," Sam offered by way of explanation upon seeing Cas' slightly confused look at Dean's cheerfulness. Cas nodded in understanding.

"Come here, Cas. It isn't fair that you haven't had a chance to feel the bump yet," you offered. Dean beamed and stood up, his hand leaving your bump.

Cas hesitated uncertainly before he approached you, looking nervously at you, and then at Sam and Dean.

You rolled your eyes, reaching out and grabbing his hand once he was close enough.

"It doesn't hurt, Cas, its fine." You told him, "I mean, you can't feel them moving yet…I can't even feel them moving at this point…give it a couple of months and it might be different, but…yeah," you rested Cas' hand on your bump, just like you had with Dean. Cas' eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Babies, this is Uncle Cas," you told your stomach, as if you were introducing your children to the angel. Cas swallowed nervously.

"Err, hello?' he offered, "I look forward to meeting you after you are born, and watching you both grow up. Your uncle Dean is very right…you are very lucky to have Y/N and Sam as parents…and you are lucky to have Dean as an Uncle, and I am honoured that your mother has seen fit to name me your uncle as well. I will do all in my power to protect you both from those who try to harm you."

"Thanks Cas," Sam offered in a soft voice. You nodded, your eyes shining with tears, with a few of them rolling down your face.

"It is my pleasure," Cas replied, putting his free arm around your shoulders. You leant against him, feeling his trench coat against your cheek as you looked at Sam and Dean, who were both hugging one another tightly. You smiled. Ok, the whole thing had dissolved into one big massive chick flick moment…but nobody seemed to care.

And realistically, over the course of the rest of your pregnancy, there was bound to be quite a few more.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up, you blearily looked at the alarm clock on your bedside table, reading the illuminated numbers. It was three o'clock in the morning…far too early to get up…and yet, you were hungry.

It wasn't the first time you had woken up starving in the middle of the night. Night time seemed to be when your cravings were at their worst, so it seemed to be quite often that you were getting up during the night for a snack. You guessed it would be good practise for when the twins were born and you had to get up to feed them.

Letting out a soft sigh, you began to slowly extract yourself from the bed, a process made much more difficult thanks to two factors. The first was the now obvious swelling of your abdomen. There was no way of hiding your pregnancy now, especially now that the weather was getting better, although you were barely past the halfway mark.

The second factor was Sam's arm slung over your side, his hand resting against your stomach protectively as he spooned you from behind. You didn't want to wake him up and worry him. You knew that Sam wasn't sleeping much these days, his own fears and insecurities haunting him in the dark hours, combining with his predisposition for nightmares to leave him often startling awake at odd times of the night, fearful that something had happened to you or to the twins.

You were looking forward to the moment when the twins would be strong enough for their kicks to be felt by others, not just by you, even if it was only because you wanted to be able to take Sam's hand and rest it on your stomach and for him to be able to feel your children moving within you, healthy and growing. As it was you just weren't quite at that point of your pregnancy yet, so it had fallen upon you to verbally reassure Sam that everything was ok when he got freaked out by his nightmares.

Tentatively you began to try and ease out from beneath Sam's arm, moving slowly and as silently as you could, although it didn't seem to work. You heard Sam's muffled moan, before he grumbled, and his arm, draped over you, tightened just a little. You began to try and prise his hand away from your bump.

'"Shh, it's ok, Sam, I'm just going to get something to eat," you whispered quietly, hoping the sound of your voice would lull him back into sleep. Instead you looked over your shoulder at Sam and saw him blinking sleepily at you.

"Sorry," you apologised, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok, what's wrong?" Sam asked, rubbing his hand over his face. You took the opportunity to sit up, sliding your legs out from beneath the covers.

"Just wanted to get something to eat…cravings, you know," you shrugged. Sam nodded. You had been having cravings for the last few weeks…so far it had mostly been sweet food, or occasionally a cheeseburger with fries tucked inside, so Sam visibly relaxed. You smiled, and bent over, kissing the top of Sam's head, before carding your fingers through his messy hair.

"At least I'm craving food today," you joked, and Sam chuckled. Although you had been craving food, the thing you craved the most often was Sam. Even Castiel had noticed how much sex you and Sam had been having in the last few months…which had made for a very awkward conversation about how pregnancy hormones impacted on a woman's sexual desire.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sam offered, beginning to get up, and you shook your head, pushing him back down with one hand on his shoulder. You knew that Sam let you push him back down…there was no way you would be able to do it normally, but you still smiled victoriously.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

You got up from the bed and padded out of the room, heading through the corridors of the bunker towards the kitchen, the bunker's floor a little cold on your feet, although you didn't mind.

You reached the kitchen, and you looked around, wandering what it was, exactly you felt like. You remembered the pie that Dean had brought home the last time he went to pick up food, remembering that there was a slice left. You licked your lips at the mere thought.

"Hmmm, you guys are definitely Winchesters," you smiled, looking down at your stomach and rubbing your hand over your bump as you headed over to the fridge. Sure enough, there was the slice of pie, sitting on a plate, just waiting for you.

You grabbed the pie, putting it in the microwave for a little bit to warm up. You opened up the freezer, and your smile grew when you saw the container of ice cream that Dean had bought the other day. You got it out of the freezer, putting a scoop of icecream on top of the pie, before you put the icecream back away and hopped up onto the kitchen bench, your feet swinging childishly in mid-air as you tucked into the pie.

"You know, going off your cravings, anyone would think that they were Dean's kids," Sam teased jokingly from the kitchen doorway. You poked your tongue out at him in response, before shoving another spoonful of pie and ice cream into your mouth.

"Did I tell you that after I ate that block of chocolate the other day Dean is convinced that they're both girls?" You asked as Sam sat beside you.

Sam laughed, "I don't think that there's much proof in the theory that if you crave sweet foods it a girl, and salty foods means it's a boy."

"My mom used to tell me that when she was pregnant with me she was insane about eating potatoes," you offered, "mind you, after having two boys, she guessed that I was a girl from the start."

"I know its cliché, but I really don't mind, as long as they're healthy." Sam admitted, his hand resting over your bump protectively.

You leant closer to him, letting out a sated sigh, "We should get on with getting the nursery together, before I get too big to help, and while you and Dean don't have much in the way of hunts going on."

"Yeah…you still want to use that room next to ours?" Sam asked. You nodded, "When they're older they can be a bit further away from us, but when they're little I want them nice and close."

Neither of you said anything after that, both of you remembering what had happened to Sam's mother, Mary when Sam was only six months old. Mary's death had been avenged, at a heavy price, but you knew that Sam was terrified of you meeting the same fate as his mother. Dean felt exactly the same way. Even now you knew that neither of the brothers would be leaving you, or the twins, alone for even a second the night that they were six months old.

You knew that Sam was thinking about the same thing, as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, his hand remaining where he had placed it, protectively over your bump. Thankfully that was still long way off, and you forced yourself not to think about it for the time being.

The pair of you sat in silence as you finished off the pie, and then Sam wordlessly took the plate and the spoon you had been using and washed them, erasing all evidence of you eating Dean's pie (except fot the fact that there was now no longer any pie in the bunker). You giggled, sliding off the benchtop of the kitchen, resting your hand on your stomach as you moved. You weren't hungry anymore, your body obviously satisfied with the pie it was currently digesting. You felt the twins moving within you, and you smiled as you watched Sam wiping his hands on a tea towel, drying them off.

The smile you felt faded as you realised that you weren't just feeling the babies move from within. You could feel the tiny movements from within your stomach with you hand.

Sam's eyes had widened in alarm at the way the smile had fallen from your face.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" he exclaimed, moving towards you. You grinned, shaking your head reassuringly as you reached out and grabbed Sam's wrist, placing his hand against the same spot you had felt the movement. You both waited, neither of you breathing, Sam's eyes flickering between your eyes, and down at where you had rested you hand over the top of his. Seconds slipped by, ten, twenty, thirty, until finally you felt the babies, move…and Sam did too.

"Oh my God, was that…" Sam faded off, his eyes wide with amazement.

You nodded, "They like pie," you told him confidently as Sam laughed and wrapped his free arm around you in a hug.

"That was…wow," he chuckled, "I can't believe that I got to feel them moving. That was amazing."

You were both silent, and you felt the babies kicking again…and you knew from the way Sam blinked that he felt it again.

"They're saying hello, Daddy," You told him confidently. Sam's eyes filled with tears as he sunk to his knees in front of you, his thumb caressing your stomach gently.

"Hey babies," he greeted, "You're both so strong, you know that? I'm so glad I get to feel you guys moving now…your mommy has been telling me all about how active you two are. You're not allowed to fight in there, though. You've got to be gentle with your mommy, she's so special."

"Sammy," you rolled your eyes at how sappy he was being, although you loved every bit of how affectionate Sam was towards you, and how he interacted with your unborn twins.

Sam looked up at you, his eyes shining with happiness as he beamed. He rose to his feet, cupping your face in both hands as he kissed you.

"Come here," he whispered in your ear, scooping you off the bench into a bridal carry. You giggled, as he carried you back towards the bedroom, resting your head against his shoulder.

"Back to bed," Sam offered once he had carried you back to the bedroom, laying you down gently on the bed as he knelt over you, pressing another kiss to your stomach.

"It's time to have a rest," he told the twins, "Mommy needs to get some sleep."

"I don't think that's going to work somehow," you pointed out as Sam laid down beside you, his large hand resting on your bump.

Sam huffed, his warm breath ghosting across the exposed skin of your neck, "I was kind of hoping they'd take after Dean and do what their daddy tells them to do," Sam told you, and you huffed a laugh.

"Pretty sure it doesn't quite work out like that when they're this little," you pointed out as you both felt the babies moving within you, before you yawned. In response Sam held onto you a little tighter, and you snuggled against his warm chest.

"Goodnight, Y/N" Sam whispered softly.

'Goodnight Sam," you replied, before you fell asleep to the sound of Sam's heart beating in his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

You weren't entirely sure what made you jerk awake at first, your eyes scanning the living room of the bunker as you sat up from where you had been stretched out rather comfortably on the couch. Dean, Sam and Cas were away on a hunt, and you weren't expecting them back for at least another couple of days. Although you had initially been worried about being left behind, you were actually enjoying the peace and quiet of the bunker…and not having Sam and Dean hovering over you.

"Hello, Y/N,"

The volume of your scream and the way you jumped to your feet and spun towards the source of the noise was enough to make Castiel cringe apologetically as you glared at him, your heart pounding in your chest.

"Cas, dude…are you trying to kill me?"

"Your death was not my intention, I'm sorry for startling you."

"So, is there a reason for you scaring the crap out of me?" you asked, rising to your feet, one hand cradling you bump. As comfortable as the couch was, your back was protesting how long you had spent in one position. You mentally thanked Dean for getting a memory foam mattress for you and Sam's bed last year… you were certainly appreciating it these days.

At your question Cas shifted his feet uncomfortably, suddenly very interested in the floor of the bunker. Your eyes narrowed slightly. You didn't know Cas as well as Dean, or even Sam, but you had known the angel for long enough when he was avoiding something.

"Cas?" you frowned, fear and suspicion growing as your mind began to linger of scenarios which would make Cas nervous. None of them were good.

"Cas, did something happen to Sam and Dean?' you asked when Cas didn't respond.

Cas sighed and looked up at you, "They were hunting a wendigo," he explained, although you already knew that they had been hunting a wendigo. Sam had told you that the last time he had rung you to check in.

"It all seemed to be going as expected, but none of us realised that there was a second wendigo. Dean wasn't injured and was able to kill the second wendigo, but Sam was badly injured before I could provide assistance.

Your legs shook beneath you and you sank back down onto the couch, your hand pressed over your mouth.

"I was able to heal his injuries," Castiel hastily added, perhaps sensing your distress. He rested his hand on your shoulder as you looked up at him, your hands shaking and your eyes filled with tears.

"He lost a great deal of blood, but he is recovering well. I need to go and let him and Dean into the bunker. Are you alright if I leave you for a moment?"

You nodded, your eyes following Castiel as he walked to the main door of the bunker, opening it, before he stepped outside, the cool night air sending a chill down your spine, and you shivered, your right hand moving from where you had it resting over your mouth to the swell of your stomach. You could hear the muffled sound of Cas and Dean talking, and you gently rubbed your stomach, feeling the babies move in response to your touch. You chewed anxiously on your lip, rising to your feet so you could move into a spot where you could better see the door into the bunker.

The moment you laid eyes on Sam, your heart seemed to stop beating in your chest, your ribs constricting tightly around your lungs, robbing you of your ability to breath. Dean and Cas were both supporting Sam, who was obviously unconscious. You hoped he was only unconscious, because if Cas hadn't told you otherwise, you would have thought that Sam was dead. His skin was paler than you had ever seen it before, and the clothes Sam was wearing was drenched in blood.

"Sam!" you choked out, and Dean's face whipped towards you.

"Y/N," Dean called as you tried to inhale, but found that you couldn't, your fear for Sam stealing your ability to function, and then making the situation worse as your body began to panic about not being able to breath. Already grey shadows were building in your mind, like spider webs. You knew you were having a panic attack, you hadn't experienced one yourself in years, and this was so much worse than anything you had ever felt before.

Your vision was greying out, and your hearing was muffled, as if you head your head underwater. In fact…this was pretty much what you imagined drowning felt like. You faintly heard Dean yelling something, but you couldn't for the life of you understand what it was he was saying, your heart pounding in your chest as you tried and failed, again and again, to try and breath, your chest heaving as you hyperventilated.

The darkness in your vision grew, and you reached out for something to steady yourself. There was nothing within arm's reach though, and you felt yourself begin to fall.

Everything went dark before you even hit the ground.

SUPERNATURAL

You slowly woke up, resisting the urge to open your eyes and look at your surroundings, knowing that opening your eyes would not do anything to help the pain within your skull, head throbbing in time with the beating of your heart. You recognized the feeling, especially when it was combined with the bone deep weariness that made your entire body feel like it was made of lead. It was how you felt after having a panic attack, and you lay till, your eyes closed, as you remembered what it had been that had triggered your panic attack.

The memory of Sam, limp and covered in blood, being held up by Dean and Cas flooded your mind, and your breathing hitched, your eyes flashing open. You realised that you were lying on Dean's bed, your entire body cushioned by the memory foam, your feet propped up on a stack of pillows, the familiar photo of a young Dean with his mother visible from it's place on Dean's bedside table.

You looked around the room, realising that you were alone, although the bedroom door was wide open. You looked at your watch, taking in the time, although you hadn't checked what time it had been when Dean and Cas had brought Sam back, so you had no idea how much time had passed while you were unconscious.

You looked down at the swell of your stomach. The babies weren't moving around at the moment, and you felt fear for your unborn children wash over you. What if something had happened to them because you had fainted? What if you'd hurt them when you fell? What if they'd been deprived of oxygen, just like you, and they'd suffocated?

Knowing that you were on the verge of having another panic attack, you slowly moved your heavy hand until it was resting over the bump. You drummed your fingers a little, belatedly realising that you were drumming out the beat of one of your favourite Metallica songs. You rolled your eyes and waited, smiling when you felt one of the babies kick in response.

It had become a game over the last few weeks. You or Sam would drum your fingers on your bump, and the twins would kick energetically in response. You and Sam thought it was funny, but not as funny as the fact that whenever Dean did it the twins never responded. Dean hadn't actually felt the twins kicking yet. Whenever he was touching the bump they would stay still, and yet, within a minute of him giving up and removing his hand, they would be back to bouncing off the walls.

You and Sam had laughed every time it happened, while Dean had pouted, before he would crouch down in front of you so he was level with the bump, and start trying to bribe the twins into moving for him. They never responded.

In that moment, however, you were grateful that the twins responded to you when you drummed your fingers against them, relief coursing through your system. They were ok, you hadn't killed them.

"Y/N?" Dean's voice cut through your thoughts, and you looked up at the doorway. Dean was standing in it, a towel in his hands.

'Dean," You replied, "How's Sam?"

"Sleeping it off. He woke up earlier. We told him that you were having a nap in my room…he wouldn't have been able to relax if he knew what had happened. How are you?"

"Ok, I've got a headache and I'm really tired…but that's pretty normal for me after…after I have a panic attack. What happened?"

Dean stepped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed beside you, combing his fingers gently through your hair.

"When you started having trouble breathing I got Cas to hold Sam and ran to you. I managed to catch you before you hit the ground," Dean explained, "Your breathing went back to normal once you were unconscious, so I got Cas to put Sam in your room, and I put you in here. Cas told me that the twins were fine, but… but it was probably one of the scariest moments of my life."

You blinked. You knew what Dean's life had been like, or at least, some of it. You were under no assumptions that you had been told every little detail of everything the boys had gone through, and you knew that they'd probably left quite a lot of things out when they told you about their lives so far. Seeing you faint following a Panic Attack didn't even go close to some of the things that Dean and Sam had talked about going through, but you didn't say anything about it.

You knew that Dean's number one priority was family. For a long time it had only been Sam, but now you liked to think that Dean's little family had grown to include you, and Cas, and the twins…and that was why Dean had been so worried about seeing you fall.

Smiling, you pressed your finger to your lips, before you took Dean's hand in your own, and moved it to you stomach, resting it over the spot where the babies were still kicking energetically. You watched Dean's face, watching the emotions playing across his features as he felt the babies moving for the first time.

"That's them saying hello to Uncle Dean, and thank you for looking after Mommy and Daddy…and them."

Your words were enough, combined with the kicking of the twins, to break Dean's composure, and Dean choked back a sob, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey munchkins," Dean greeted the twins gently, his voice cracking with emotion, "Glad to feel that you two aren't ignoring me anymore."

Dean looked back up at your face, tearing his gaze away from your bump and at your joined hands resting over the places the twins were kicking, "Sam would have killed me if I let anything happen to you or the twins," he told you, "and I would have let him. You're a part of my family, Y/N, you were even before you got pregnant. You're like the little sister I never had."

"Thanks Dean," you smiled as he kissed the top of your head, putting his arm around you, while keeping his other hand firmly placed over your stomach, feeling the twins as they moved around.

"Wow, this is amazing," Dean exclaimed softly, his voice choking up with emotion. You couldn't help but smile at the look of awe on Dean's face.

"Trust me, it's only going to get better," you told him.


	7. Chapter 7

"God I hate pregnancy hormones," you hissed to yourself as you dabbed furiously at your eyes with a tissue, wiping away the tears that were coursing down your face.

You were normally ok, as far as keeping track of your emotions went, even after you fell pregnant, but you were noticing that it was getting harder the further into your pregnancy you progressed, and moments like these were getting more and more common.

You were sitting on the floor of the room you and Sam shared, the door locked, a pile of used tissues in the little waste paper bin you had put beside you.

The boys had left you alone for the moment, although you were reasonably sure that it wouldn't be long before one of them was back, knocking timidly on the door and asking you if you were ok.

You couldn't blame them for your outburst, not in the slightest, but you still didn't want them to see you. You were mortified at how you had broken down and cried like a, well, baby, and you didn't really want Sam, Dean, or Cas, to see you while you were still so emotional.

It wasn't surprising that your emotions had overwhelmed you, you found yourself thinking. You'd been fighting it ever since then night Sam had come back from a hunt unconscious and covered in blood (although Cas had already healed the injuries that were the cause of Sam being covered in blood) and you had gone through a panic attack and fainted.

Three weeks had passed since then, and Sam had well and truly recovered. You had recovered too, after a good night of sleep and a tearful reunion with Sam, but that night had been the start of when your pregnancy hormones had really started to mess with your emotions. Your doctor had been understanding when you had confided in her about how the littlest things made you want to cry. She said it was normal, and that women who were carrying twins tended to be more prone to their emotions being affected by their hormones due to the fact that there were a higher amount of pregnancy hormones involved when carrying twins.

It had made you feel much better, and the fear you were carrying about it being something unique to you had vanished completely.

The trigger for your tears tonight had been the nearly finished nursery. Dean had Sam had painted the room next to the one you and Sam shared early in your pregnancy (aided and hindered by Cas), and bit by bit you and Sam had bought nursery furniture until you had everything you needed, as far as furniture and large items went. It had been the sight of the almost finished nursery that had made you cry, the realisation that your babies would soon be there. You loved what Sam and Dean had done with the nursery, and they'd never complained once when you asked them to move something for you, or when you changed your mind, again, about where you wanted the twins' cots set up.

A gentle knocking on your door brought you out of your thoughts, and you looked up at it, sniffling slightly.

"Come in," You choked out, before the door cracked open and Sam peered cautiously inside.

"Hey, Y/N," he whispered gently, stepping over the threshold of the room you shared, letting the door shut behind him and crossing over to you. You sniffed as he drew near, and once he had crouched down so his eyes were level with yours, more or less, you leaned forward and wrapped your arms around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry," you sobbed, the words muffled by Sam's neck.

"Hey," Sam shook his head, his arms encircling you, his large hands rubbing your back gently, "it's ok, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm a wreck, and I'm crying all the time," you protested, "I'm pathetic at the moment."

"No, you're beautiful," Sam corrected, taking your chin in his hand gently so he could direct your face towards his, before he kissed you, softly and sweetly.

You stilled, taking in the way Sam was looking at you, the way he always looked at you, with his gorgeous puppy eyes, filled with love and devotion and desire, the look of mild awe the told your more than any words how much Sam's battered self-esteem struggled to work out how you two had ended up together. In the past you and Sam had spent long nights cuddled up with one another as you had whispered reassurances to him about how good a person he was, how much you loved him, how every bad thing that had happened to him in his life wasn't his fault, and that he shouldn't blame himself for every little thing that went wrong.

"Dean and I…we think it's amazing what you're doing," Sam continued, obviously confident that he had your attention, "you're carrying my kids…you've got two living little babies inside you right now, and I know that at times you've found it hard, but it just shows how strong you are, and with every day that passes I love you more and more, Y/N."

Your eyes crinkled as the corners of your mouth tilted upwards, "I love you too, Sammy," you replied. Leaning in and kissing Sam tenderly, trying to convey every emotion you felt into the gesture.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been very helpful," Sam apologised once you separated for air, "I'm not very good at this kind of thing."

You were shaking your head before he even finished speaking, "No, Sam, you've been perfect, Dean too. I'm lucky to have you both."

Sam smiled, shifting back a little and holding out his hand, "Come on," he offered, "Dean and I thought of a way we are going to cheer you up."

"Yeah?" You asked curiously, taking Sam's hand in your own and allowing him to pull you up.

"Yeah…we're going baby clothes shopping. Now that we've finished setting up the twins' room…we should get some clothes and toys and stuff to put in it."

You smiled at the enthusiastic look on Sam's face. You had some clothes and things, but really it was just the basics, and with the lifestyle you and the boys lived it wasn't as if you could have a baby shower.

"Just let me go clean my face," you insisted, going to the bathroom and splashing water on your face, before you returned to the bedroom. Sam had cleaned up the tissues and put the bin back away, the evidence of your breakdown all but erased. He offered you his hand again, and you happily accepted it.

"Come on," Sam beamed happily at you, "before Dean chickens out about the whole thing."


End file.
